


The Secret Affair

by miss_imagination2013



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_imagination2013/pseuds/miss_imagination2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After DoM, Rabastan and Rodolphus set about seducing Harry and Sirius. Both not knowing that they are trying to seduce their true mate, their soul mate</p>
<p>{sorry I suck at writing a summery}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER! I WILL NOT POST MORE JUST YET!!!
> 
> Please tell me what you think and be truthful!

Rabastan's POV

 

I don't know how or when it happened, but all of a sudden that blasted Order turned up. Potter... Harry... oh god, I shouldn't be thinking of the boy like that. Harry and his godfather, Sirius Black, started duelling with me and Rod, switching and changing as though they were only duelling one person, of course we had been duelling together, me and my brother, but to watch them, it was a beautiful thing.

 

Soon Bellatrix came running in, curses flying as usual and almost hit Sirius, but suddenly Harry grabbed his arm, flung him to the floor and shot a wandless and wordless stunning spell at her whilst fighting both me and my brother. Suddenly it hit me at the same time as a stunning spell, he wasn't actually trying to hurt anyone, just escape and all of a sudden nothing made sense. He didn't seem to be like his father, as Snape said; he wasn't like his godfather either. He wasn't a threat like My Lord had told me he was, the boy didn't even seem to realise that those who he was with followed him because of who he is: a pure soul.

 

How could anybody hate such a thing? It just seems so…wrong to hate one with a soul as pure as Harry’s is. He is innocent, wonderful and, well, pure. I found myself wanting to bask in the sense of peace that Harry seemed to emit, but knew that with our current…differences there was no way I was going to be able to get as close to him as I wanted, no, needed to be. That was going to have to change and one way or another, I knew that I would be able bask in that feeling whilst protecting that pure being.

 

Rodolphus' POV

 

I watched him and his godson, I watched as my 'wife' attempted to kill my love, I watched as the child who seemed to have bewitched my brother saved his life, incapacitate the shrew and petrify both me and my brother, all without barely breaking a sweat. How does he do it? How does he stay so pure, so loving? This is not the boy that we have been told about, who is just like his father as Severus claims. He is not exactly a threat to My Lord other than the fact that he is stronger with purer magic, pure strength in his core; however, he truly does not know this.

 

 

Sirius' POV

 

Harry saved my life again, though he will probably also blame me for my reckless behaviour. No doubt Harry will snap and snarl at me for being a 'Gryffindor' and almost getting myself killed. He truly doesn't understand our bond though; he doesn't know that I am his other father, by blood and by magic. As a baby I knew I would never sire my own children, so James and Lils allowed me to be another parent, more love for a special little boy Lilly said. When we get back I have to tell him, to make him understand. I knew that I should have told him that first night when we met, it was less chaotic back then, but I was too consumed in my joy at finding him that I didn’t. I will tonight though, definitely, he deserves to know.

 

Harry's POV

 

Well, we all made it out alright; Bellatrix is in Azkaban, along with Lucius and the Lestrange brothers seemed to run for cover as soon as they became unstupified. I will never understand my attraction to the youngest brother, but then again it’s not every day that you get attacked by a very attractive death eater, though he didn’t use harmful spells, which makes me wonder. After all, he was a Death Eater so he must have known at least some Dark curses, that’s practically Death Eater training 101.

 

There was no point dwelling on it as, attractive or not, nothing could happen between us anyway. We were on different sides of the war and he would never be interested in a scrawny little kid like me. I was just going to have to ignore the feelings until they go away, after all, it would most definitely be frowned upon for the Boy-Who-Lived to be in lust with a Death Eater.

 

After the Department Of Mysteries, everyone was sitting around Grimmauld Place; Harry had given everyone potions for pain and a variety of other things after they were all fixed up. Sirius looked at Harry and they both made their way upstairs, saying that they needed some sleep. Sitting on the bed in Sirius’ room, they looked at each other and neither could bring themselves to say what they were thinking. Clearing his throat, Harry took out a letter that had yet to be opened. Opening the letter, Harry read it out loud.

 

“To my Harrison and my Sirius,

Please do not throw out our letter, for we want to explain what happened and we wish to side with the light, not because we have changed our views or because we believe we will lose, but because of the both of you. We understand that you may hate us, or try to kill us, but you have our word that we just want the chance to explain our reasoning. You can check this letter for hexes or tracking charms, but all you will find on it is veritaserum and other types of truth spells on it so that you will know that we are telling you nothing but the entire truth as we think, feel and know it.

 

(The hand writing changes)

 

My Harry,

I have watched you fight, I have watched you protect and I have seen you overcome all of the odds, but whilst watching you fight in the Department Of Mysteries I realised that the fascination I feel for you is so much more than being curious about someone who opposes me and my brother. It is your purity that calls to me, your selflessness and your ability to truly believe that everything will be okay, regardless of the troubles you and your friends face. You almost seem like an angel, well the closest to an angel that I will ever see. I wish to get to know you more as a person, and not because of the Dark Lord or for any other reason than my strange feelings for you. I know that you are young and that your godfather will probably object, but I want to feel the peace that I find around you once more. Please.

 

Harry I will always belong to you,

Rabastan”

 

(The handwriting changes again)

 

“To my Sirius, 

I have to be truthful, my love: I never wanted Bellatrix, it was always you and you were always the one I watched in school. I was fascinated by the way that you move, your laugh and your skills. I couldn’t bring myself to hurt you or your godson in the Department Of Mysteries because it would have been like hurting my brother; I cannot hurt anyone who I love. Yes, I know that you have no reason to believe me Sirius, but why do you think that Bella and I have no children? I had to take a potion just to be able to be with her on our wedding night. She wasn’t you, she will never be you and that is why she tried to kill you, because she knows that she was not the Black that I wanted, even though I never told anyone but Rab. We agree that you are both so much more important and that you need protecting, we wish to offer our services; we want to offer ourselves as your personal body guards. I want to get to know you, my Sirius. My life is in your hands and Rabastan’s life is in the hands of your godson.

 

My life and my love is yours Sirius, always,

Rodolphus”


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius took the letter out of Harry’s hands and read it, a look of disbelieving shock plastered across his face. Between them they cast any and all revealing spells, including the most complicated and in depth spells that they can think of.

 

“Harry, where did you get this letter? How did you get this letter?” Harry looks at the letter and then at Sirius.

 

“It was lying on my bed at Hogwarts. Dobby handed it me when I was in my room here earlier. He said that he saw it on my bed and that he had checked it himself and that Winky had checked it too. We have all checked this Sirius; there isn’t anything but truth spells and potions. Hell, even the parchment has been soaked in Veritaserum! They must be telling the truth.” Harry said before picking up the parchment that showed the results of the spells he had casted, “Look at this Sirius! Over 500 different revealing spells in at least 5 languages, including Parseltongue, and it came up with nothing... wait, I have an idea for our reply.” Harry hurriedly called Dobby and Winky before Sirius could ask what the idea was, “Dobby, I need you to take this letter to Gringotts for me, please. Winky, I need you to take these letters, one to the apothecary and the other to Flourish and Blotts. Wait for the items and come straight back here please. Thank you both,” Harry said, dismissing both of them.

 

Dobby and Winky take their letters and pop out of Grimmauld Place to complete the errands that Harry had sent them to complete.

 

“So what is the plan, oh devious one?” Sirius asked, looking at his godson closely and smiling when he saw the familiar Marauder glint in the emerald green depths.

 

“Simple,” Harry replied, grinning up at him, “The letter to Gringotts is asking for two lots of two-way parchment, the letters to the apothecary and Flourish and Blotts are asking for all of the potions and books that are truth related. One lot for me for when I talk to Rabastan and the other for you when you talk to Rodolphus. Our spells will have the concealment of the Marauders map. Mine will be Parseltongue, obviously, as I am the only one at Hogwarts who can speak it and yours will be a combination of Spanish, Latin and, of course, French. No one will be able to use these apart from us and the Lestrange brothers. I will also be including a self destructing note with their parchment that Winky will deliver to them personally. It will explain their passwords so that no one can access our private conversations but us. I am also going to add one drop of our blood to the parchments so that if we say our own passwords to each other’s parchment we can access the privacy just in case there is a problem, especially whilst we are together. I have no idea what the order has planned for you Sirius, but I don’t like it one bit that you are still stuck in this house.”

 

Dobby and Winky popped back with everything that was requested. Harry set up his plan; four pieces of parchment were set to soak for 72 hours in veritiserum so that they were more effective and, once every six hours, Harry and Sirius cast the truth spells to increase the amount of truth written on the parchments.

 

Once the 72 hours had passed Harry connected one of the truth parchments and one of the untouched parchments and did the same with the other two. Smiling to Sirius he wrote out his notes in his neatest writing so that it could be both read and clearly understood. On all of the parchments there is also a handwriting charm so that all writing is easily legible. Placing the parchment into separate envelopes, Harry charmed them to show different handwriting, depending on who saw the envelope. When Harry was finished, Sirius called Dobby and Winky to deliver the envelopes to the Lestrange brothers, but only when they were together and not in front of others could the envelopes be handed over.

 

***

 

The next day, Harry checked his parchment and saw that he had received a message from Rabastan:

 

‘My Harry,

You are one smart wizard. Charms in place so that no one, apart from us or Rodolphus and Sirius, can read what we write, and blood charms so that only the four of us can see what is really written. I must admit, I was surprised when I read your note, I honestly didn’t think that two-way parchments would be useful when we can use house elves to deliver messages, but now I can see exactly why everyone thinks that you are the most powerful wizard of our time. You, my Harry, have captivated me. Your intelligence is astounding, your strength is amazing and your beauty is unparalleled. I wish for us to be together, I want to be with you, learn all there is to know about you and eventually I want to love you. I believe that we could be happy together, providing that you give me a chance. I want to love you my Harry, I hope that you will reply and we can get to know each other more.

Love from,

Your Rabastan"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many truths come out in Gringotts Bank

GRINGOTTS

Suddenly, an owl flies through the open window and lands on Harry’s arm. Taking the letter and opening it, Harry is shocked to see that it is from Gringotts bank.

“Dear Mr H Evans-Rhys-Lupin-Flamel-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Peverell-Potter-Black,

We request your presence at your earliest convenience to discuss your inheritance. It is of the utmost import that you do so by the 30th July as you will be coming into your inheritance from midnight 30th July to midnight on the 1st August.

Griphook,

Personal account manager for Lord Harry James Evans-Rhys-Lupin-Flamel-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Peverell-Potter-Black”

“SIRIUS ORION BLACK EXPLAIN THIS DAMNED LETTER TO ME BECAUSE THIS IS THE FIRST THAT I HAVE HEARD ABOUT ME BEING A LORD!!!”

Sirius and Remus look at each other, grab the letter and wince as though in pain. After reading the letter, Sirius hands Harry a quill, instructing him to write his name as it appears at the bottom of the letter and to place a drop of blood next to it so that the portkey will activate. Appearing outside of Gringotts Harry, Sirius and Remus take a minute to steady themselves before walking into the intimidating building. As the three entered all of the goblins stop what they are doing and stare. Before they could become too uncomfortable, Griphook comes running towards them from behind a counter. Harry smiles slightly at the goblin who took him to his vault the very first time he re-entered the wizarding world, pleased to see him once again.

"Thank you for coming so quickly Lord Evans-Rhys-Lupin-Flamel-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Peverell-Potter-Black.” Griphook states, but before he can continue, Harry interrupts him. 

"Please, Griphook, could you just call me Harry? I find that that name is far too long." Griphook nods in response before carrying on. 

"Well, there are many things that we need to talk about Harry, so, if you would please follow me to my office?" he asks before turning away and walking towards his office without waiting for an answer from the three wizards.

Harry, Sirius and Remus hastily follow after the goblin and into quite a large office. Simple goblin made weapons decorate the walls. Not really noticing anything else they dazedly took the seats in front of the relatively large desk, still looking around at their surroundings.

Griphook pulls out two sheets of parchment and a small knife from the draw inside the desk. He then places them on the top of his desk.

"This parchment is spelled to show you your monetary inheritance and business shares, the other shows you your abilities, any blocks that are currently active within you and also tells us of any other influences that are effecting you. You need to place exactly two drops of blood on each to allow them to activate."

Harry nods in reply and pricks the tip of his finger with the knife. Once enough blood has welled up, Harry hovers his finger over one of the parchments and waits for both drops to fall on the parchment before moving to the next one and doing the same. Watching the parchment, Harry gasps in surprise as ink begins to spread across the page and form words. Leaning closer, Harry reads what the ink has spelled out.

 

{Vault inheritance:

 

Alias Vaults:

998,877,654,456,4321 galleons  
223,476,5134 sickles  
498,7125 knuts

 

Evans-Rhys-Lupin-Flamel-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Peverell-Potter-Black Vaults:

Galleons – WOW  
Sickles – WOW  
Knuts – WOW

 

Other inheritances:

Books (from all families)  
Jewellery (from all families)  
Portraits (from all families)  
Heirlooms (from all families)  
Documents (from all families)

 

BUSINESSES:

Daily Prophet - 100%  
Slug and Jiggers Apothecary - 100%  
Magical Menagerie - 95 %  
Flourish and Blotts - 95%  
Zonko's - 95%  
Quality Quidditch Supplies - 95%  
Borgin and Burkes - 90%  
Madam Malkin's - 90%  
Whizz Hard Books - 75%  
Eeylops Owl Emporium - 55%  
Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes - 25%

 

(Family properties are not included)

 

{RICHEST MAN IN WIZARDING WORLD, ONLY MUGGLE ROYAL FAMILY WITH MORE MONEY}

Harry looks at the other parchment and stares in shock

[Abilities inheritance:

* = partial block  
# = full block

\- Clairvoyance *

\- Conjuring the Elements / Elemental Generation #

\- Demon beam # only used in defence of mates/family

\- Deviation *

\- Empathy *

\- Energy Magic #

\- Enhanced Senses #

\- Fading #

\- Geokinesis #

\- Healing *

\- High Resistance / High Stamina *

\- Languages (spoken/written/heard) * (spoken)

\- Light Manipulation #

\- Mediumship * and #

\- Reincarnation * happened because of Voldie

\- Shapeshifting #

\- Telepathy #

\- True Parsletongue, speaking, reading, writing, and knowing {blocked r/w/k}

\- Vortex Creation # 

\- Metamorphagus/Shapeshifting * and # partially blocked

{noted easily spotted abilities}

 

Spells and Potions:

 

Attempted Memory Blocks Ages 2 - 11 

Attempted Fake Memories

3000 Compulsion Charms 

7400 Loyalty Charms 

1000 Repulsion Charms (Dark Magical Creatures) 

2500 Repulsion Charms (Muggles) 

8900 Repulsion Charms (Familiars) 

4670 Soul Mate Blocking Charms 

5670 Glamour Charms 

5600 Naivety Potions 

2,64395 Love Potions (Ginevra Weasley)

2490 Ignorance Potions (Magical Knowledge) 

7890 Meekness Potions 

4739 Loyalty & Compulsion Charms (Loyalty and Compulsion to Light and Albus Dumbledore) 

2257 Growth Stunting Potions 

1500 Shrinking Potions 

2000 Magical Weakening Potions

13479 Soul Mate Blocking Potions

 

Blocks:

\- Magical block: 95% (blocked by Albus Dumbledore October 31, 1981)  
\- Comprehension block: 30% spells, 80% potions, 99% martial arts, 85% general knowledge, and 90% logic (attempted blocks by Albus Dumbledore October 31, 1981)

 

Seeing the results, the room's occupants have different reactions. Griphook shouts and curses in gobbledegook, Remus alternates between growling and muttering about Dark Lords pretending to be light and Sirius just passes out. Harry, deceptively calm, pulls a potion out of his pocket that flushes the system of any potions, compulsions and all other harmful charms. He uncaps the vial and throws it back before allowing the darkness to claim him, causing the vial to fall to the floor with a soft thud.

With a flash of werewolf speed, Remus rushes to grab Harry before he gets hurt from falling forwards and hitting the desk. Griphook looks shocked as he watches the potion that Harry took flush out all of the other potions in his system. Quite soon after Remus saved Harry from injury, Sirius comes 'round and starts shouting about interference from meddling old coots who don't know their place whilst pacing and watching Harry as well as scolding him for doing something so crazy as to take an unknown potion.

When Harry comes 'round he feels much better and smiles at everyone, either not realising or ignoring the tension that he had caused in the room. All of the occupants of the room stare at him as he smiles brightly, thinking that he was absolutely crazy to look so happy in a moment such as this. They are all wondering how on earth Dumbledore had managed to fool them for so long.

"I am fine guys," Harry mutters as Remus and Sirius help him sit up, finally seeing their worry, "It was a potion that completely clears the system of all foreign magics... including all potions taken in the last 12 hours."

Sirius, Remus and Griphook all look at Harry in shock at that revelation. Harry ignores them all and instead casts five different diagnostic spells, each one more in depth than before. Harry smiles at the results, pulls out another eight vials, hands one of each kind to Sirius and Remus, then takes the last two himself and makes sure that they are all laying down to prevent any injuries. As they pass out, Harry hands all of details of the three potions to Griphook and asks him to patent them under his alias names, any with a joint healers and potions mastery. Harry explains to Griphook that the potions flush your system, strengthen it and reduce the chances of it happening again.

As Sirius and Remus come around, Harry casts diagnostic spells and starts swearing in many different languages at the results. Griphook looks shocked at Harry's vast language skills and chokes on air when Harry starts muttering about a 'stupid, interfering, old, goat fucking headmaster' in gobledegook.

"Right, we need to get in touch with the boys." Harry looks at Sirius and then Remus, "I am going to give the four of you a thorough check up because, I swear to Merlin, these results in my hands are not good, you will not fight me either, or I will make you both suffer through Severus and Poppy! You know that I am the lesser of these three evils."

Sirius and Remus wimper in fear of their godson. They were not looking forward to this and hope that the others are prepared, especially Rabastan as Harry was more likely to go absolutely balistic over him than anyone else. For their own sakes, they kept quiet as they resign themselves to whatever fate Harry deems appropriate, they only hope that they make it through this in one piece.

Harry gets out his parchment and writes to Rabastan, telling that him and Rodolphus need to meet up with Harry, Sirius and Remus for a private conversation. As he is writing this, Harry threatens both Sirius and Remus with Dumbledore style clothing for five years if they so much as breathe a word about the healer checks to either Lestrange brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is not a proper chapter but a small fill in chapter to cover some random bits of facts. It's how Harry and Rabastan (mainly) get to know each other.


	4. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some letters between Harry and Rabastan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a filler chapter.

"Dear Rabastan,

I know that this starts as maybe something that a woman would write in a diary, but here goes...

I thought that I would start this letter off by telling you about my childhood. I live with my mother's muggle sister. She, her husband and their son hate me and have done so all my life. The earliest memory that I have is when I was around the age of four when I had my hands burned on top of the flames on the stove. I even lived in the cupboard under the stairs until I got my Hogwarts letter. I was made to do all of the cooking, cleaning, washing, gardening and everything else that they could shove on me as well. I have always been underfed by them, never eating more than a baby bird would, that is if I am lucky. When I started doing well in muggle primary school, I used to get beatings for it, getting locked in my cupboard and not being fed for days or sometimes even weeks at a time. I have never known love and rarely have I been treated with even a hint of kindness. There are only a handful of people that I can stand to be around for any amount of time. I also hate any form of touch. I hope that you don't let all of this put you off getting to know me more and I know that I have only told you the bad stuff so far, but I thought that you should know the bad so that you know how damaged I really am before you get truly attached to me or vice versa.

My trunk is my escape from that house, literally. Maybe one day I can show you what I mean.

Harry"

"My Harry,

I wish that I could be there to hold you, to tell you that things will be okay, to show you that you deserve to be loved. I want to lay with you in my arms and just hold you for the night, my love. Nothing you say will ever change that you are mine.

Love,  
Your Rabastan"

"Dear Rabastan,

Thank you for wanting to care for me. Not many people see me as anything other than a weapon to use and abuse. As much as I love Sirius, he is like a five year old on a sugar high. Merlin, I feel sorry for your brother. I have a healer friend that I want both you and your brother to see, to get you both back to full health. Don't worry, I will be making Siri and Remus go and see him too. I will tell you how to get to my trunk house in a safe, secure way and I promise that no one will try and send you back to Azkaban ever again.

Harry"

"My Darling Harry,

I will see any Healer you want me to, providing that I get an Unbreakable Vow from them before the treatment, same goes for my brother and I bet that even Sirius would like a Vow too. I want to know more about you my love, everything. Do you enjoy school, why do you make it seem like you are just an average wizard when you are the most powerful being since possibly Merlin himself? I bet you could have gone into any of the houses. Please tell me more about yourself, my love. I can't wait until I see you again. To look into your amazing, emerald eyes and see your emotions roll through them as if they were travelling upon a wave. Ask me some questions my Harry, I will endeavour answer them in my next letter. I want you to get to know me as much as I want to know you.

Love,  
Your Rabastan"

"Dear Rabastan,

What did you want to do once you leave school?

Did you ever have a job?

Tea or coffee?

Favourite food?

Opinion on blood statuses?

Favourite music?

The meeting with the healer is in 3 days, so you need to be early. You can meet us at Sirius' place. His floo address is 'Padfoot's Puppy Playhouse'.

Harry"

"My love, my Harry,

Padfoot's Puppy Playhouse? Is your godfather insane or did someone else name his floo address for him?

What time do we have to meet through the floo?

I cannot wait to be with you my Harry.

Yours always,  
Rabastan"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The replies between Harry and Ranastan are meant to be slightly jumbled. Mainly since Rabastan is not long out of Azkaban and his thoughts are taking a while to organise because of the dementors.


	5. Chapter 5

3 days later:

Harry inspected his surroundings, curious as to how Sirius had decided to decorate his trunk. He found that it was...different and definitely not what he had expected of the proud Gryffindor. Instead of being decorated all in red and gold, like Harry had expected, it was designed in warm browns and creams. That was a nice surprise and Harry enjoyed the colours. The walls made him feel calm and safe due to the colour not being too harsh on the eyes. 

The sofa that was next to the chair that Harry was currently sitting in was made of worn leather in a faded brown. This made the trunk look lived-in and loved, something that Harry adored as it felt homey. The homey feeling was something that he had never truly experienced before as the Dursleys were more interested in being perfect than having a house that looked lived in.

Looking at the evidently old table next to him, Harry saw a picture that was clearly taken by the lake at Hogwarts. It depicted a young Sirius, Remus and James. They were in about second or third year as was evidenced by their immature faces and the care-free looks that graced them.

A whooshing sound could be heard before, suddenly, the floo flares up and out steps Sirius and Remus. Once more the floo flares to life, allowing Rabastan and Rodolphus to enter. Smiling at the men in his life, Harry walks to each and whispers "Healers Haven, Hospital Wing." into their ears. Harry goes first and starts to set up beds for his patients. As everyone arrives and sits on their assigned bed, the floo goes again and out walks Severus Snape. Rodolphus and Rabastan get a slight panicked look in their eyes, but calm down when Harry smiles. 

"Now everyone is here, we will go over what to expect, what can happen and how we will sort things. You will listen and follow instructions, you will not try to argue and if I find out you are not listening to me, Severus Tobias Snape, I will make sure that you do not leave this room until I am satisfied with any and all results. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" Harry raises his voice ever so slightly and the grown men on the beds suddenly sit up straight with a small look of fear in their eyes, realising exactly why the young man in front of them was supposed to defeat the Dark Lord. 

"Yes healer." they reply together, causing Harry to smile.  
Turning his back to set up new patient files, Severus and Sirius decide that escaping would be the best idea in this situation. Sirius hastily transforms into Padfoot and attempts to make it out of the door...the locked and heavily warded door. He fails miserably and is left scratching at the surface uselessly. Severus knocks into Harry as he turns back around and both fall to the floor. Harry ends up beneath Severus and both are winded.

"That is it Severus, you sit on that bed and you do not move or so help me Merlin I will stick you to it and make you suffer!"

Severus helps Harry get up and, whilst everyone gets comfy, Harry picks up Remus' patient file. Looking over the detailed medical history, he grabs all of the needed potions, salves and creams. He hands them to Remus with a list of everything and detailed instructions on how to apply and which needs to be taken with a drink, times to take and the order needed to be taken for maximum results. The same is done for Severus, Rabastan, Rodolphus and Sirius. Once everyone is settled and understanding their new healing regime, Harry looks at them all and smiles.

"You will all come back to see me once a week until I give you the all clear and, if you do not turn up, I will send Dobby after you and he will drag you back here trussed up like a Christmas turkey, am I making myself clear?"

Fear was prominent upon the faces of his patients. They were scared out of their minds in the face of the scary healer. It did not help that they had all had experience with Harry and Dobby's relationship and, therefore, knew for a fact that the elf would do whatever Harry told him to, without question. This knowledge made them all quite wary as to how thy acted and their punctuality with these appointments. One thing that they knew for sure was that it was going to be the worst moment in their lives if they were ever caught missing them.


	6. NOT A REAL CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JUST A BIT OF RANDOM INFO FOR YOU ALL... NOT SURE IF IT WILL BE NEEDED AT A LATER DATE BUT MOST LIKELY WILL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought the details of the trunks would be best to give now instead of during a chapter

Harry's trunk - 15 compartments (specially made for harry in his first year)

Compartments:  
1 house (connected to floo and other compartments)  
1 basement potions lab (accessible from house)  
1 basement potions store room (accessible from house and potions lab)  
1 floor-ceiling self organising library (connected to study in the house and potions lab [potions and herbology books])  
1 magical greenhouse (almost large garden)  
1 mundane greenhouse (almost large garden)  
1 small hospital wing (ONLY accessible from house and potions lab)  
1 self organising wardrobe [can state what is wanted and it is produced] (connected to bedroom in house, healer robes for hospital wing)  
1 out of time room (connected to house)  
1 animal/familiar room (connected to house)  
1 storage room (attached to basement)  
1 compartment for common school things  
1 compartment for extra parchment, ink, quills etc  
1 duelling chamber (attached to house)  
1 room for storing furniture and other large items

Rabastan's trunk - 5 compartments (standard 5compartment)

1 normal compartment (for school type things)  
1 self organising wardrobe  
1 sitting room with fireplace connected to floo  
1 miniature self organising library  
1 time delay room (useful for studying [1 minute is equivalent of 1 week])

Sirius, Rodolphus and Draco all have the same trunk

Moony's trunk - 5 compartments with hidden room 1 way in

1 normal compartment (for school type things)  
1 self organising wardrobe  
1 sitting room with fireplace connected to floo attached to a basement type room for wolf  
1 miniature self organising library  
1 time delay room (useful for studying [1 minute is equivalent of 1 week])


	7. Severus' Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait

How Severus Found Out The Truth

Severus sits quietly contemplating his friendship with Harry, he doesn't quite understand how things changed but he knows when...

********* FLASHBACK*********

It started during the first class of the second week of Harry's second year potions. Severus watched Harry as he subtly added an ingredient to allow smoke but not change the effects of his potion. As everyone noticed the smoke and ignored their own potions there was suddenly explosions and toxic smoke flowing through the dungeons. No one but he noticed that Harry pulled out a potion from his pocket, uncorked it, dip a finger in and rubbed it under his nose. Intrigued Severus gave him detention with himself that evening and whispered loud enough that he would have to make the potion he had just used.

Later that night Harry arrived for his detention. Looking around confused Harry notices on the board that he is to make the exact potion he made in class, the same way too. Harry gathers his ingredients and as he preps the ingredients, he whispers to himself what he is doing and why. How the ingredients will interact and just exactly why he had added the ingredients to to make the puff of smoke more noticeable.

Severus watches under a disillusionment charm with a one way silencing spell tied into it. As Severus listens to Harry he realises that not only can Harry make the potion required but also can safely make small changes to make it look as though he messed up when smoke appears. Shock is all that Severus can feel as Harry completes his potion. Harry smirks as he bottles his potion "you can drop the spell now professor. I know you are there."

As Severus removes the spell Harry starts clearing up his work station humming and quietly singing as Severus listens quietly in shock and wonder.

{Perfect by nature.  
Icons of self-indulgence.  
Just what we all need,  
More lies about a world that...

...never was and never will be.  
Have you no shame? Don't you see me?  
You know you've got everybody fooled.

Look, here (s)he comes now.  
Bow down and stare in wonder.  
Oh, how we love you.  
No flaws when you're pretending.

But now I know (s)he...

...never was and never will be.  
You don't know how you've betrayed me.  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled.

Without the mask, where will you hide?  
Can't find yourself lost in your lie.

I know the truth now,  
I know who you are,  
And I don't love you anymore.

It never was and never will be.  
You don't know how you've betrayed me.  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled.

never was and never will be.  
You're not real and you can't save me.  
Somehow now you're everybody's fool.}

As Harry finishes the last line he hands his professor a piece of parchment with healer haven, hospital wing written in neat handwriting, not looking like Harry's at all. "Meet me there professor 10pm and I will tell you about me and exactly just how good I am in potions." Harry walks out the class leaving one vial and the rest in his pocket in spelled unbreakable vials.

*******END FLASHBACK*******

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you want more of this fic


End file.
